justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Communications Outpost
Communications Outposts are military facilities in Just Cause 2. Stations They're small structures composed of a bunker, three terminals and an antenna. By activating all three terminals, a mast will extend out of the bunker and erect two antennas. Those antennas will then revolve and go back down. They can only be destroyed when they're up. They are very easy to destroy and a few shots into each antenna with any gun will destroy them. Shooting the middle core is the quickest and easiest way to destroy them, also saving ammunition. Each will give 1500 Chaos points and $5000 when destroyed. According to the PDA settlement info, they are also used as a database, storing information about all the people on Panau. It is also programmed to automatically call air support should it be raised without authorization. However sometimes when you destroy the antennas the air support will turn around and leave the area. A white gas releases from inside the bunker when the second terminal is activated. It's unknown what that is. Outpost The outposts contain the communications mast; a Generator; a Broadcast Tower; one collectable resource item (usually a cash stash) and one Medicine Cabinet. This makes them ideal structures if you want to complete settlements to 100% and replenish health if you're running low on it. Two larger outposts contain a Communications Mast, of which, only one of those two unique ones is the largest communication outpost in Panau. They will always be protected by soldiers and rarely, there will be a Minigun on top of the platform, which the soldiers usually don't use. There's one or two outposts that contain an extra generator and broadcast tower a bit of a way away from the main tower. Sometimes they're found a few hundred meters away from military bases, as a part of the base, which means that sometimes a base may be difficult to complete, if you don't notice the outpost. When you unlock higher Heat levels, the outposts will often call in paratrooper reinforcements, though it's usually easy to complete the settlement and leave before they arrive. The most common air support are minigun armed UH-10 Chippewas, however, those typically leave after you destroy the antenna, regardless of completion (0%, 25%, 50%, 75%). These are probably the fastest kind of place to complete (Military Base, Military Harbor, Civilian Village, City, ...), as there are typically only 4 things to do. Naming system Outposts not attached to a base are designated with the area they are in. The last name in the outpost locations name is the number of order and the Panau Military is using the Greek alphabet to group the outposts. There's a total of 12 outposts each in East Tanah Raya and Selatan Archipelago, so this is how they are grouped: *Alpha = Α α *Beta = Β β *Gamma = Γ γ *Delta = Δ δ *Epsilon = Ε ε *Zeta = Ζ ζ *Eta = Η η *Theta = Θ θ *Iota = Ι ι *Kappa = Κ κ *Lambda = Λ λ *Mu = Μ μ Locations There's 75 of them, all over Panau. They're usually at small isolated outposts. Some of them are a part of a military base. Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Communications equipment